


Bees in Bed: Love and other lies

by Kiiratam



Series: Bees in Bed [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Blood & Death, Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/F, Minific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: It's different for Yang this time. Maybe it'll end better?Takes place between Volumes 5 & 6 (My BMBLB fic index).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bees in Bed [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Bees in Bed: Love and other lies

"Ruby!" She had to find her. "Ruby!"

  
Yang blew away the Beowolf that had been drawn by her cries, and looked all around. Fire and Grimm and broken glass and White Fang-

  
"Ruby!"

  
She heard a scream. She'd been hearing lots of screams, but this one, she recognized.

  
Yang burst through the double doors of the dining hall, looking for her sister. Looking for who hurt Ruby.

  
"Blake?" She rushed over. Blake was crouched by Ruby's side.

  
"I heard her scream. But I didn't see anyone."

  
Yang threw herself to the floor, checking her sister for injuries. Why did she have to wear red and black, it was impossible to tell if she was bleeding- "Ruby! Sis, c'mon, wake up!" Yang cradled her sister, who was limp but still breathing, even if she was pale and -

  
Someone punched Yang in the back.

  
She tried to wheel around, come to her feet and stay between her attacker and Ruby -

  
\- But Ruby was stuck to her, and Yang wasn't standing at all, and she looked down and she saw a black blade impaling her to her sister.

  
Gambol Shroud.

  
Blake grunted as she twisted her sword, and tore it free.

  
Yang wanted to scream, to summon her Semblance and blaze to her feet - but her voice wasn't answering her, and neither was her Semblance.

  
She couldn't move her right arm at all, but she pressed down on Ruby's stab wound with her left, trying to keep pressure on it. Couldn't think. Had to keep her sister safe.

  
"Too late."

  
Gambol Shroud fired three times, right next to Yang's ear.

  
Yang squeezed her eyes shut against the muzzle flash. 

  
Her ears were ringing. She wasn't strong enough to open her eyes. To see what Blake had done to her sister.

  
"Ruby..." Yang rasped out - it was hard to breathe. Her whole right side was numb.

  
Her hair was grabbed, and her head was yanked back. She felt the point of Blake's sword dig in by her collarbone.

  
"You thought I loved you?"

  
Yang jerked as Gambol Shroud drove down -

* * *

  
"Sis?"

  
Yang's arm and a half shot out and wrapped around her sister, nearly dragging her into bed.

  
_Just a dream, just a dream, just a dream._

  
"Ya- - - ng. Too. Tight!" Ruby patted her hand urgently against the top of Yang's head.

  
Taking ragged breaths, Yang forced her left hand to let go of her stump, and actually leave room for Ruby's ribcage. She kept both wrapped around her sister, though.

  
"Whew! Next time, I'll just throw a pillow at you."

  
Yang kicked her blankets off, and twisted to a sitting position, arms still around her sister. The bedside lamp was on, filling the room with a warm light.

  
_Ruby's here. She's safe. Just a dream._

  
"Bad one, huh?" Ruby patted the top of Yang's head a few times. And when she didn't respond, except by squeezing tighter, Ruby admitted, " ... Okay, dumb question."

  
Swallowing a few times, Yang tried to say something. Anything. To thank her sister, or tell her that she loved her, or that they were so lucky to be together again, after Yang had shut down and Ruby had run off -

  
And not just them, but Weiss, and Nora, and Ren, and Jaune - they were all here in Mistral. Safe. Even if they had all picked up scars. Really impressive ones, in Weiss' case.

  
And Blake's.

  
Blake was here too.

  
Yang found herself shaking, and her vision was hot -

  
"Yang?"

  
_Ruby's fine. Just a dream. Blake didn't do anything. She didn't hurt my sister. I shouldn't be angry at Blake for what she did in **my** dream._

  
Yang managed to speak. "I love you, sis."

  
"I love you too, but it's kinda scary when you say it with your red eyes on." Ruby gave her a smile, cautiously teasing. "Like it's going to turn into a lecture on how I need to clean my room, or stop reading comics and help you make dinner **right now**."

  
Yang closed her eyes and blew out a long breath, trying to throw her dream out with it.

  
She opened her eyes. "I love you, Ruby."

  
Ruby grinned a bit wider. " **Much** less scary." She reached over and grabbed her scroll, checking the time. "Back to sleep? We've got time."

  
"Yeah." Yang gave her sister another squeeze, and let her go.

  
Ruby went back to her own bed and laid down, dragging the blankets up to her neck. "Night."

  
"Night."

  
Within thirty seconds, Ruby was zonked out and snoring. Yang switched the bedside lamp off, and stared into the darkness.

  
_It's not Blake's fault that my stupid head made her the villain. She didn't hurt Ruby. She didn't make Adam come to Beacon, or make the White Fang release Grimm, or anything._

  
_She was the one stabbed, not me._

  
_And she didn't stab me in the back. Not even figuratively._

  
_She **left** , though._

  
_...So did Ruby._

  
_And they're both here again. I found Ruby, Blake came back-_

  
_What if she leaves again?_

  
Yang took a deep breath, held it, and blew it out.

  
_I'll deal with that if it happens. Not when. If._

  
Sleep was a long time coming.


End file.
